Legendary of Hyuuga naruto
by sahidmaulana0110
Summary: Naruto merupakan anak Dari Hanabi dan toneri. Dia memiliki keistimewaan yang tak di miliki orang lain, dimana dia memilki kekuatan Chakra dan juga mana. Naruto tidak butuh griemore untuk mengeluarkan teknik sihir, tetapi dia menggunakan lingkaran sihir! Sangat jarang sekali didunia ini seorang penyihir menggunakan lingkaran sihir bahkan jika dibandingkan persentase pengguna lingkar


Legendary Of Hyuuga Naruto

Warning: alur dan tokoh percampuran antara serial anime naruto, High Schooll DXD, dan Black Clover. Jadi status fic ini adalah Multi Universe.

Dijamin ga bakal ngebosenin ini fic, karena dalam fic ini asal-usul dari naruto tidak maenstream.

Disclaimer: NARUTO = Masashi khisimoto

Black Clover = author ga tau siapa penciptanya

HS DXD = Ichie Ishibumi

Summary: Naruto merupakan anak Dari Hanabi dan toneri. Dia memiliki keistimewaan yang tak di miliki orang lain, dimana dia memilki kekuatan Chakra dan juga mana. Naruto tidak butuh griemore untuk mengeluarkan teknik sihir, tetapi dia menggunakan lingkaran sihir! Sangat jarang sekali didunia ini seorang penyihir menggunakan lingkaran sihir bahkan jika dibandingkan persentase pengguna lingkaran sihir dan griemor adalah 1:1000 dalam kurun waktu 200 tahun. Tetapi dia hanya menunjukan kemampuanya sebagai shinobi pengguna chakra, yang tidak terlalu di pandang hebat oleh para penggua sihir. Tapi apakah para manusia pengguna chakra itu lemah jika dibanding para para pengguna sihir?. Tidak juga!

Penjelasan tokoh utama:

**Naruto**

**Usia : 13 tahun**

**Elemen : Air rank ss, api rank ss, petir rank A+, Angin rank A+**

**Doujutsu/keke genkai : byakugan,green kougan**

**Afiliasi : Chakra melimpah (hampir tak terbatas), Sihir 10% dari jumlah Chakra hanya setara dengan anggota bangsawan biasa, Medis Nin.**

**Jurus Chakra: -katon Gokka Mekkyaku, katon Gokkakyu, katon Tenryuu hokko, katon Ryuuka, Katon Shaolin Blash.**

**-Suiton suiganda, Suiton ame, suiton baku Shuisoha, Suiton Suryuudan, Suiton Tsunami, Suiton Mizu Dama, mizu bunsin, Suiton Senbon, suiton Tornado, Suiton Mizu Shuriken, Suiton Leviathan.**

**-Raiton Giant, Phantom Dive, Krazy Storm, Hell Dragon.**

**-Futton Shinkuha, Futon Armor, Futton Kamikaze, Futon Shuriken, Slash Cutter.**

** Jurus Sihir: Dimension Gate, Gravity Manipulation, Celcius Manipulation.**

** Teknik Taijutsu Byakugan: Hakke Kusho, Hakesho Kaiten, Hakesho Rokujuuyonsho, Thunder Ryuuken.**

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Namaku hyuuga naruto usiaku 13 tahun, keluargaku hyuuga merupakan sebuah klan kecil yang hanya beranggotkan 9 orang,dan klan hyuuga adalah klan rakyat biasa yang bukan termasuk bangsawan. Tempat klan kami tinggal yaitu di sebuah daerah perkampungan kecil yang bernama desa konoha yang di pimpin oleh seorang profesor dengan nama hiruzen.

Aku berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang kesatria sihir di kerajaan clover yang di pimpin oleh seorang kaisar sihir generasi ke 26 bernama Julius nova ocro.

Sebenarnya darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini bukanlah murni darah seorang hyuuga. kenapa begitu?. Itu karena ibuku hyuuga hanabi yang seorang hyuuga murni dengan kemampuan mata khusus yang disebut byakugan. di perkosa oleh seorang sosok yang mengaku-ngaku berasal dari kerajaan bulan yaitu otsutsuki kingdom. Sosok yang menjadi ayah biologisku tersebut bernama otsutsuki toneri. Ayahku tersebut sebenarnya menyukai kaka dari ibuku yaitu hinata hyuuga, tetapi bibi hinata selalu menolak pinangan yang di ajukan oleh ayahku, dengan alasan telah mencintai lelaki lain, hingga akhirnya setelah 2 tahun berlalu tepat saat bibi hinata berusia 18 tahun, bibi hinata memutuskan menikah dengan pujaan hatinya, uzumaki menma.

Ayah yang mendengar kabar tersebutpun marah besar dan ingin membunuh bibi hinata bersama suaminya paman menma. Hingga pada akhirnya pertempuranpun tak terelakan, pertempuran antara paman menma dan ayahku yang berlokasi di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni yang teramat jauh dari wilayah benua api terjadi. Pertarungan dasyatpun terjadi selama 2 hari tanpa henti yang dimenangkan oleh paman menma yang berakibatkan hilangnya tangan kanan ayahku toneri serta hilangnya kekuatan mata tenseigannya yang berubah menjadi byakugan biasa, serta paman menma yang kehilangan satu mata sebelah kiri dan kehabisan energi sihir dan energi cakra dari monster rubah berekor sembilan sebanyak 90 %.

Setelah dua bulan kejadian itu berlalu ayah kembali datang bersama beberapa pasukan bonekanya untuk menculik ibuku hanabi. Ibu di bawa ke sebuah dungeong dan di perkosa disanah oleh ayah brengseku itu dengan alasan sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaanya terhadap bibi hinata. Setelah pemerkosaan tersebut ibu di kembalikan oleh pasukan boneka milik ayahku dalam keadaan tak berbusana dan beberapa luka lecet dan memar serta tidak sadarkan diri.

NARUTO POV END

**Skip time 3 minggu dan flash back setelah tindakan pemerkosaan**

NORMAL POV

Setelah kejadian itu hanabi dikabarkan hamil padahal usia hanabi baru 12 tahun. Hanabi sempat mengalami depresi berat dan selalu mengurung diri selama 10 hari setelah kejadian itu. Kehamilanyapun di rahasiakan dari masyarakat dan hanya di di ketahui oleh pihak keluarga.

Satu bulan kemudian hanabi melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya dan tindakan tersebut sempat dilihat oleh sang ibu hikari hyuuga, tapi bukanya kematian yang di dapat oleh hanabi setalah melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi malah tidak ada darah yang keluar dari luka di nadinya dan kemudian muncul cahaya hijau terang dari perut hanabi dan menjalar ke tangan kiri dan menyembuhkan luka irisan yang cukup dalam tersebut dan itu menimbulkan keanehan dalam benak hikari dan hanabi.

1 bulan kemudian hanabi kembali melakukan percobaan bunuh dirinya dengan meminum racun ular kobra dan membiarkan dirinya di patuk oleh dua ular king kobra sekaligus yang dibelinya dari pasar hewan, dan kemudian hanabi tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh pucat membiru namun masih hidup. Sang kakak yaitu hinata dan menma yang menemukan hanabi dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di lantaipun sangat terkejut, apalagi ada dua ular king kobra berada di sampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara menma segara membunuh ular tersebut dan kemudian membaringkan hanabi di kasur tidurnya, sementara hinata memanggil sang ibu dan anggota keluarga seperti paman hizashi dan anaknya neji serta yang lainya. (disini hyuuga hiashi sudah meninggal, dan klan hyuga di pimpin oleh adiknya Hizashi). Setelah semuanya berkumpul dan menyaksikan keadaan hanabi yang sangat mengenaskan tersebut para kaum perempuan tak kuasa menahan tangis. Tapi setelah 1 menit kemudian kejadian ajaib terjadi kembali, dimana muncul cahaya hijau terang dari perut dan kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuh membungkus tubuh mungil tersebut kurang lebih selama 2 menit, hingga pada akhirnya warna kulit hanabi kembali normal dan hanabi mulai sadar lalu kemudian hanabi duduk dan memandang orang orang di sekitarnya, namun, tiba-tiba hanabi memuntahkan semacam cairan berwarna kuning cukup banyak bercampur sedikit darah.

Semua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut terkejut bukan main, karna mereka tau bahwa yang di muntahkan hanabi tadi merupakan racun ular kobra, apalagi ini dengan jumlah yang banyak! Kurang lebih ½ liter. Dan ajaibnya hanabi masih hidup.

Hizashi yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan segera mengaktifkan byakuganya, tapi apa yang di lihat sungguh membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"a-apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa begini" kaget bukan main ketika melihat ke bagian perut hanabi tepatnya pada rahim hanabi, di dalam sana dia melihat segumpal janin yang di selimuti energi yang sangat besar berwarna hijau terang, yang terus mengalir menyembuhkan setiap inci tubuh sang ibu yang masih terdapat racun.

"apa yang terjadi dengan hanabi paman, cepat katakan" tanya hinata panik warbiaza.

"janin yang ada dalam kandungan hanabi, seakan menyembuhkan hanabi dari dalam dengan jumlah energi yang mengalir terus menerus tanpa henti" jawab hizashi. Semua orang yang mendengarkan seakan di buat tak percaya.

"dengan artian jumlah energi cakranya tidak terbatas" ucap Hizashi melanjutkan apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Tiba tiba menma ikut memberikat komentar " sekarang aku mengerti kondisi apa yang terjadi selama ini pada hanabi dan kandunganya" ucap menma setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari kondisi adik iparnya tersebut.

"coba jelaskan apa maksudmu menma" kali ini neji yang memberikan komentar.

Menma berjalan mendekati hanabi lalu kemudian menyentuh puncak kepala hanabi sembari berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan dengan pasti energi serta aura yang di pancarkan oleh tubuh hanabi saat ini.

"kyubii yang ada di dalam tubuhku mengatakan bahwa cakra tersebut mengandung aura positif murni dan erat akan kehidupan, dan apa yang kurasakan dengan menggunakan mode senjutsu hampir sama dengan yang kyubii rasakan, namun perbedaanya adalah energi yang di hasilkan dari janin hanabi 90 % mengandung jenis unsur energi alam itu sendiri, dan sisa 10% nya lagi adalah energi sihir (mana)"

Semua yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut termasuk hanabi sendiri yang saat ini paling terkejut, mengetahui bahwa anak yang di kandungnya ternyata memiliki energi sebanyak dan sehebat itu apalgi energi yang di pancarkan begitu sejuk dan menenangkan.

Kali ini menma berusaha melanjutkan dengan sedikit berdehem meminta perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di situ.

"ekhhm"

Dan menma kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan sembari memandang hanabi dengan lembut.

"hanabi dengarkan kakak iparmu ini, mulai dari sekarang berhentilah menyakiti dirimu apalagi dengan melakukan usaha bunuh diri! Kami semua disini menyayangimu, setiap kali kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri itu juga sama saja berkali kali kamu menyiksa kami semua dan juga menyiksa janin suci yang saat ini berada di rahimu. Apa kau ingin tau mengapa setiap kali kau berniat membunuh dirimu sendiri, janin itu akan selalu kembali menyembuhkanmu"

Dengan seksama semua mendengarkan penjelasan menma begitupula dengan hanabi, dan hanabi hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawabanya.

"itu tandanya anakmu menyayangimu, anakmu tidak ingin ibunya terluka tidak ingin ibunya menderita! Maka dari itu mulai sekarang kau harus mulai menerima apa yang ada di dalam kandunganmu itu, tak usah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanmu nanti kedepanya, karna kami sampai kapanpun akan selalu bersamamu, terimalah anak itu sayangilah anak itu kau tidak perlu depresi atas apa yang telah di lakukan toneri padamu, karna nii-san yakin anakmu nanti akan mengerti dan akan memberikan segala kasih sayangya padamu bukanya pada si brengsek toneri yang tidak bertanggung jawab kepadamu dan juga anakmu! Dan juga tanamkan prinsip ini dalam dirimu, bahwa anak yang kau kandung ini merupakan anakmu yang di berikan oleh kami sama sebagai sebuah anugrah, bukanya anak dari toneri. Apa kau mengerti hanabi"

Hanabi hanya diam menunduk sembari mencerna kata-kata yang di sampaikan sang kaka ipar.

**Hanabi POV**

'Bagaimana ini mana yang harus ku pilih, menerima anak ini atau menggugurkan anak ini' pikir hanabi masih bimbang akan pilihanya.

'jika aku menggugurkan anak ini, aku sama saja dengan pembunuh, apalagi yang ku bunuh merupakan darah dagingku sendiri! Tidak akan ada seorang ibu yang membunuh anaknya sendiri bahkan induk binatangpun tak akan mau. Jika aku menerimanya apa yang akan terjadi kedepanya, apa tanggapan orang-orang nanti, hal apa yang akan ku katakan padanya jika anaku kelak sudah besar dan menanyakan siapa dan dimana ayahnya.'

Keheningan masih terus berlanjut menunggu sampai jawaban hanabi tiba

'tapi apakah yang di katakan menma-nii benar, apakah energi yang dimiliki calon anaku ini sangat besar. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting, yang terpenting adalah apakah anaku kelak akan menerimaku sebagai ibunya apakah anaku akan menyayangi aku ibunya. Tapi, jika kasih sayang yang aku berikan padanya, aku yakin dia juga akan menyayangiku, ya itu pasti' kali ini hanabi mulai mantap dengan keputusanya

**Hanabi POV End**

"Bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu" menma kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut kepada sang adik ipar

"Aku akan menerima anak ini, akan kuberikan seluruh kasih sayang yang kumiliki kepadanya selayaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Aku tidak akan membencinya karna dia anaku. Anak ini bukan sumber kebencianku tetapi anak ini adalah sumber kasih sayangku dan sumber kebencianku hanya satu yaitu TONERI" kata hanabi dengan memberi tekanan pada akhir ucapanya ketika menyebut nama sosok yang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"bagus jika keputusanmu seperti itu" ucap menma

Setelah itu hinata dan sang ibu hikari mengentikan tangisnya kemudian memeluk hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**Flash Back End.**

Saat ini naruto tengah berada di dalam hutan memotong kayu bakar menggunakan katana miliknya yang di aliri cakra hijau sehingga yang terjadi adalah memotong kayu bagaikan memotong mentega menggunakan pisau yang di panaskan sampai merah menyala (author:enak banget ya! Kalo di dunia nyata ada yang kaya gitu, ane juga pengen).

Lalu setelah selesai memotong-motong kayu bakar, semua kayu bakar tersebut di angkut kedalam lingkaran sihir penyimpanan. Kemudian setelah semu pekerjaanya beres, naruto menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan chakra hijau kemudian melesat dengan cepat dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 900 KM/Jam menuju kediamanya.

**Di kediaman Klan Hyuuga**

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya naruto telah sampai di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan kondisi masih melayang di udara, kemudian naruto turun perlahan dan menghilangkan aura hijau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah itu kemudian dia masuk keadalam rumah melalui pintu belakang,

"kaa-chan aku pulang" ucap naruto. Dan naruto berjalan, disana dia melihat ibundanya tengah merajut syall berwarna hitam yang di sampingnya terdapat lis berwarna hijau terang.

"kau sudah pulang sayang, bagaimana dengan latihanmu di hutan, apakah lancar?" tanya sang ibu hanabi kepada anaknya.

"semuanya berjalan lancar kaa-chan, dan aku juga telah menguasai semua teknik-teknik klan hyuga yang sudah di ajarkan paman neji, dan juga tadi aku sempat membawa beberapa potong kayu bakar." Naruto kini melepaskan pakain atasya, dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian. Dan berjalan kearah lemari memakai baju yang buru.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, dan bagaimana dengan teknik ninjutsu elemenmu dan juga byakuganmu" hanabi kembali bertanya mengenai perkembangan kemapuan yang telah di capai putranya tersebut.

"untuk ninjutsu element! Hanya elemen air dan api saja saat ini yang telah mencapai tingkat tertingi mungkin jika di kategorikan elemen api dan airku berada di rank SS, dan untuk elemen angin dan petirku Rank A+, dan juga soal byakugan! Sepertinya aku telah menemukan fakta baru dari byakuganku kaa-chan"

"maksudmu bagaimana naru?" Tanya hanabi bingung.

"byakuganku bisa melihat 2 tipe objek!, yang pertama mata ini bisa melihat Chakra dan menembus objek tanpa cakra/sihir! Dan yang kedua mataku ini bisa melihatobjek tanpa cakra dan menembus objek cakra/sihir."

"untuk penjelasan pertama Kaa-chan paham karna itu normal untuk kemampuan byakugan tapi yang kedua kaa-chan kurang mengerti?"

"yang kedua maksudnya seperti ini kaa-chan, kaa-chan pasti tau teknik ilusi objek ataupun kekai yang dapat meyembunyikan objek di dalamnyakan"

"ya Kaa-chan tau itu,lalu?"

"byakuganku ini dapat melihat tembus kedalam ilusi ataupun kekai kamuflase"

"sungguh, apakah kaa-chan boleh lihat" tanya hanabi

"tentu saja Kaa-chan boleh melihatnya! Baiklah lihat ini, **Greenkougan**"

Sekejap saja mata byakugan naruto menunjukan perubahanya, bukanya urat urat menonjol yang nampak, tetapi cahaya hijau terang yang memancar di kornea matanya.

Hanabi yang melihat hal tersebutpun terkejut dan sekaligus senang dengan pencapaian yang telah anaknya ini raih. Tapi di satu sisi dia sedih, karena anak kesayanganya ini 2 minggu lagi akan pergi ke pusat kerajaan Clover untuk menjadi kesatria sihir dan meninggalkanya dan klanya di konoha. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu dia harus mendukung apa yang di impikan putranya ini. Setelah itu hanabi tersenyum

"kaa-chan bangga padamu naru" kata hanabi

"Terimakasih kaa-chan"

"tapi, kaa-chan juga sedih karna kamu 2 minggu lagi akan pergi meninggal kaa-chan di sini" kata hanabi menatap sendu wajah putranya.

Setelah itu naruto berjalan mendekati hanabi dan segera memeluknya

"kaa-chan tenang saja, kaa-chan tidak perlu sedih! Naru janji akan sering berkunjung"

Kemudian naruto melepaskan pelukanya pada sang ibu.

"kau harus sering sering pulang sayang dan kamu harus hati hati jika sudah menjadi kesatria sihir. Karna kaa-chan rasa lawan lawan yang akan kau hadapi nanti tidak akan mudah!"

"tentu,naru akan berhati-hati, dan suatu saat nanti naru akan membuat klan hyuga sebagai salah satu klan bangsawan" Jawab naruto.

"tidak usah menjadi klan bangsawanpun hyuuga tidak apa-apa, tapi jika itu keinginanmu maka lakukanlah"

Kata hanabi menimpali perkataan putranya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP 2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Saat ini seluruh klan hyuuga sedang berkumpul di halaman kompleks hyuuga, mereka semua berkumpul untuk melihat salah satu angota keluarga mereka yang akan pergi ke kerajaan clover untuk menjadi kesatria sihir. "hati-hati di jalan sayang, kaa-chan di sini akan mendoakan keselamatanmu, dan jika naru sudah menjadi satria sihir, jagalah polamakanmu! Kaa-san tidak mau nanti kamu sakit disana" kata hanabi memberikan nasihat kepada naruto.

"tentu kaa-chan, naru akan selalu ingat pesan kaa-chan" jawab naruto

setelah semua menyampaikan pesan mereka pada naruto, narutopun segera pergi dengan terbang tinggi menuju pusat kerajaan clover, jarak pusat kerajaan dengan konoha sangat jauh, jika di tempuh dengan berlari akan menghabiskan waktu sampai 7 hari dan jika terbang dengan sapu bisa 5 hari perjalanan, tapi mengingat kecepatan terbang yang di miliki naruto maka kemungkinan waktu yang di tempuh hanya 2 hari saja.

Naruto terus terbang tanpa henti di hari pertama sampai hari ke 3, semua kegiatan seperti makan dan minum dilakukan sambil terbang, dan di hari keempat naruto memuskan istirahat sejenak di sebuah hutan! Hutan itu tampak begitu gelap dan menyeramkan, dan dari penampilanya hutan ini tampak seperti hutan magicial base, dan dari auranyapun pekat akan sihir, tapi bagi dirinya hal itu bukanlah masalah, karna dirinya yakin kemampuanya terlampau lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi gangguan ataupun serangan yang akan terjadi padanya di dalam hutan ini. Dan juga bukan hanya istirahat saja sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya memilih hutan ini sebagai persinggahan sementaranya, melainkan ia merasa seperti ada energi asing yag menariknya untuk datang ke hutan ini, dan energi itu sangat jelas terasa.

Kemudian naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki hutan itu, dan naruto telah mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya untuk mengetahui berbaggai macam penghuni dari hutan ini, sebagian besar penghuni hutan ini adalah magicial base jenis ular, kalajengking, kura-kura,dan kera. Dan ada beberapa jenis naga kecil.

Tapi naruto tetap menghiraukan keberadaan mereka, walaupun beberapa dari mereka sedang mengintai dari berbagai arah naruto tetap tidak peduli dan tidak merasa terancam sama sekali. Naruto pun terus berjalan mencari aliran sungai ataupun danau yang nantinya tempat tersebut akan digunakan sebagai tempat untuk istirahat untuk semalam.

SKIP 1 JAM

Satu jam telah berlalu dan hari ini sudah memasuki waktu malam dan akhirnya naruto telah menemukan lokasi yang ia cari, tempat tersebut merupakan sungai dangkal berarus kencang yang jernih, kemudian naruto melepas semua pakaianya dan kemudian berendam disana.

Setelah cukup lama berendam naruto tidak memakai pakainya kembali, tetapi mencucinya dan kemudian menjemurnya di samping api unggun. Setelah itu tidur..

.

Hari sudah mulai pagi, dan naruto sudah bersiap siap untuk kembali berangkat menuju tujuanya, tapi sebelum itu naruto akan memastikan terlebih dahulu aura yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

Setelah itu naruto pergi ke arah barat mengikuti pancaran energi yang lumayan kuat ini. Dan akhirnya naruto telah sampai pada sebuah pohon besar yang memiliki rongga yang cukup besar. Lalu naruto memasuki rongga pohon tersebut, disana naruto melihat sebuah batu berwarna merah, dari jenisnya batu itu seperti batu akik!

Lalu diambilah batu tersebut, dan di bawah batu tersebut terdapat sebuah catatan yang di paku, lalu di bacalah catatan tersebut

(Kepada siapa saja yang menemukan batu ini:

Batu ini bernama mustika merah zamrud, kemampuan dari batu ini adalah menghancurkan kekkai dan juga dapat membuka gerbang dimensi, dan cara penggunaanya cari tau saja sendiri .

By: Luo yan, pendekar tingkat alam roh dewa )

"hmm, begitu ya, kurasa benda ini merupakan item sihir yang sangat bagus, baiklah akan ku simpan ini" ucap naruto

Setealah itu naruto kembali terbang melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kerajaan clover, dari atas naruto dapat melihat berbagai macam jenis hewan-hewan maupun magicial beast yang ada di hutan ini.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa naruto sudah terbang cukup lama dan puncak bukit kerajaan clover sudah terlihat, lalu naruto semakin menambah kecepatan terbangnya.

Skip

Akhirnya naruto telah sampai di kerajaan clover tanpa membuang waktu lama naruto langsung terbang menuju tempat pendaftaran calon satria sihir karna hari ini seleksi calon satria sihir akan dilakukan dan disana sudah banyak yang mengantri untuk mendaftar, tanpa banyak bicara naruto segera ikut berbaris bersama rombongan yang lainya.

"akhirnya hari ini dimulai, akan ku buat klan hyuuga bangga" ucap naruto sambil membayangkan semua keluarganya di rumah.

Dan naruto kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada antrian yang semakin pendek tetapi di depan sana dia melihat sesutu yang menarik, dan sepertinya terjadi percekcokan antara petugas dan seorang perserta perempuan berambut pirang di ikat kunci kuda.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut mendaftar" kata perempuan tadi pada petugas.

"dengarya gadis kecil, jika ingin mendaftar syaratnya harus memiliki griemore, dan kau belum memiliki griemor jadi tidak boleh mendaftar" kata petugas tersebut.

"aku pengguna chakra tidak mungkin mendapat griemore" kata gadis tersebut ngotot.

"apa lagi kau pengguna chakra! Itu sangat tidak mungkin, belum ada satupun satria sihir yang berasal dari penguna chakra, menggunakan sapu terbang saja mereka tidak bisa apalagi menjadi kesatria sihir" hardik si petugas tadi pada gadis tersebut.

Hahaha hahahah hahaha dasar gadi bodoh/lebih baik kau jadi petani saja sana hahaha

Itu lah ledekan yang di berikan oleh para peserta pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis tersebut hanya menunduk dan berjalan keluar dari barisan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Naruto hanya menatap prihatin padanya.

Antrian semakin memendek dan sekarang tiba gilirnya untuk mendaftar. "tunjukan griemore mu" kata petugas pendaftaran.

"ini silahkan" ucap naruto. Setelah menunjukan griemore-nya naruto segera masuk ke arena pengujian dan kebetulan dia berada pada antrian terakhir.

'hemm, untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan griemore palsu' ucap naruto dalam hati.

.

.

Semua peserta telah berkumpul di arena, di atas podium telah di isi oleh para kesatria sihir dari berbagai macam kelompok. Dan di podium paling atas terdapat sang kaisar sihir julius nova ocro dan di bawahnya di isi oleh para komandan, di antaranya:

Yami dari squad banteng hitam dengan sihir kegelapanya

Nozel silva dari squad elang perak dengan sihir airnya

furguleon vermilion dari squad singa merah dengan sihir apinya

ruval phoenix dari squad phoenix langit dengan sihir api sucinya

serafall sitri dari squad leviathan dengan sihir es nya

ajuka astarot dari squad belzebub dengan sihir petir hijau dan kankara formula miliknya yang bisa mengendalikan fenomena sihir

sirzech gremory dari squad lucifer dengan kemampuan power of destructionnya

falbium glasya labolas dari squad asmodeus dengan sihir anti materi nya

vengeance dari squad fajar keemasan dengan sihir pohon kehidupanya

"selamat datang untuk kalian para calon kesatria sihir kerajaan clover" Julius memberikan salam pada seluru peserta.

"pada tahun ini kami mengadakan perekrutan kesatria sihir, Dan pada acara ini kami mengadakan 4 babak sesi pemilihan, diantaranya: 1. pengecekan mana, yang akan di lakukan oleh burung Ley, 2. Sesi terbang, 3. Sesi pertarungan antar grup, dalam 1 group harus berisi minimal 2 Peserta dan maksimal 4 peserta, dan sesi ke 4 adalah sesi penilaian per individu berdasarkan hasil tes yang telah di lakukan! Apa kalian paham" kata Julius menjelaskan.

"paham " jawab semua peserrta serempak.

.

Babak pertamapun mulai di laksanakan, burung ley sudah di keluarkan dan hinggap di bahu masing masing peserta. "pada sesi pertama ini, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah alirkan mana kalin pada burung ley tersebut untuk mengetahui jumlah mana kalian, ukuran jumlah mana di tentukan dari pancaran warna yang di keluarkan burung ley, urutan warna dari yang terlemah sampai yang terkuat adalah biru,hijau,kuning,oren,merah,ungu. Dan juga ada warna putih dan hitam sebagai warna unik yg menentukan bahwa mana tersebut adalah jenis mana yang special" kata pembawa acara menerangkan.

Para beserta hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"BAIKLAH, SESI PERTAMA DIMULAI" teriak pembawa acara tersebut,sebagai tanda di mulainya sesi pertama.

Semua peserta mulai mengalikan mana mereka pada brung ley.

**ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, **

**ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING**

Itulah suara yang muncul dari pancara garis ley

Banyak di antara peserta khususnya dari golongan klan bangsawan yang garis leynya berwarna oren dan merah, dan hanya 3 orang saja yang memiliki garis ley ungu. Dan dari golongan rakyat biasa garis ley mereka kebanyakan berwarna kuning dan hanya beberapa saja yang berwarna orange dan hanya satu orang dari mereka yg memiliki garis ley merah.

Untuk naruto sendiri dari awal belum tampak warna garisley apa yang muncul! Bukan berarti dirinya belum mengalirkan mana pada burung ley, tetapi karna burung ley yang naruto gunakan telah jatuh pingsan ataupun mati karna tidak kuat menahan pancaran energy chakra dan sihir miliknya.

"cukup" ucap sang pembawa acara. Semua peserta mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"bagi kalian peserta yang memiliki garis ley biru, mohon maaf kalian tidak bias melanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya, dan silahkan mencoba 2 tahun ke depan" ucap pembawa acara tadi.

"APAAA kami di suruh kembali, kami jauh jauh datang kesini dari pelosok desa dan kau menyuruh kami kembali, kami tidak terima ini" ucap salah satu peserta bertubuh besar berotot yang tampangnya terlihat sangar.

"yaa kami tidak terima itu" ucap semua peserta yang gagal "benar kami tidak terima, kalian tidak menghargai usaha kami" ucap semua peserta kembali dengan serempak.

Sorak sorai protes terus menerus di layangkan oleh parapeserta yang gagal. Tetapi seketika mereka menghentikan ucapan mereka karna merasakan tekanan aura yang tidak enak

**DEG DEG DEG**

Detak jantung para peserta semakin kuat dan aura intimidasi yang besar semakin membuat tubuh mereka gemetar, para peserta yang memiliki mental lemah di antaranya wanita dari golongan rakyat biasa bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur.

**DI PODIUM KOMANDAN**

Sirzech gremory saat ini tengah marah dengan tingkah para peserta gagal yang terus berkoar tanpa tau batasan mereka, tanpa banya waktu sirzech sudah berdiri di podium pembawa acara.

"kalian para sampah tidaklah pantas protes dengan keputusan kami. Rakyat jelata seperti kalian tidak punya hak untuk menetang kami, kalian para peserta gagal, kalian hanyalah sampah pengganggu acara ini! Seharusnya kalian sadar diri bahwa kalian belum pantas berada di sini, kalian cepat pergi, atau kalian mau ku bunuh sekarang" ucapan tegas dari sirzech berhasil membuat nyali mereka ciut sampai ke titik paling dasar.

"cukup sirzech"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan kearah sirzech dan menepuk bahunya untuk menghentikan aura intimidasi dari sirzech.

Dan sirzech pun menghentikan tekanan miliknya. Para peserta berhasil menguasai diri mereka kembali ketika aura intimidasi telah hilang.

"maafkankan saya Julius-sama, saya telalu terbawa emosi" ucap sirzech memohon maaf pada kaisar Julius.

"tidak apa-apa, yang kau lakukan merupakan hal bagus sirzech-kun, mulai dari sekarang biar aku sendiri yang akan menangani jika terjadi hal seperti ini lagi" kata Julius.

"baik saya mengerti Julius-sama, saya mohon izin kembali" kata sirzech.

"ya silahkan" jawab Julius mengijinkan sirzech untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"bagi peserta yang memiliki garis ley biru silahkan keluar dari arena dan kalian boleh mencoba kembali 2 tahun ke depan" kata Julius tegas.

Semua peserta yang memiliki garis ley biru hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas pasrah, karna yang bicara saat ini adalah sang kaisar sendiri. Tetapi tiba tiba ada seorang peserta dari golongan bangsawaan berjalan menghadap Julius dengan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"mohon maaf jika hamba lancang kaisar! Berkenankan jika yang mulia kaisar menjawab pertanyaan saya" Tanya peserta bangsawan tadi.

"tentu, tetapi sebutkan siapa namamu nak" Tanya Julius pada peserta berambut pirang ini.

"perkenalkan nama saya raiser phoenix, Julius-sama, dan saya merupakan salah satu peserta yang memiliki garis Ley Ungu" jawab raiser dengan nada menyombongkan diri.

"baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" Tanya Julius

"begini yang mulia, semua orang tau bahwa peserta yang garis leynya biru tidak dapat lolos! Tapi bagaimana dengan dia yang di ujung sana, dari awal dia tidak mengeluarkan garis ley apapun."

"bisa kamu bawa dia kemari" suruh Julius

KEMUDIAN

Datanglah naruto bersama riser, lalu mereka berdua menghadap kaisar Julius.

"hormat saya yang mulia kaisar" ucap naruto memberi hormat.

"apakah ada suatu hal penting sehingga anda memanggil saya" lanjutnya,

"aku memanggilmu karna ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan bisa kamu sebutkan namamu!" kata Julius pada naruto yang saat ini memandang datar kearah Julius.

"Nama saya hyuuga naruto, dan anda bisa memanggil saya naruto Julius-sama, lalu hal apa yang ingin anda pastikan dari saya" ucapnya

"Anak bernama riser di sampingmu itu berkata padaku, bahwa kau tidak mengeluarkan garis ley apapun! Apakah itu benar?" Jawab Julius lalu kemudian bertanya.

"itu memang benar Julius-sama! Tapi itu juga disebabkan karna burung yang saya gunakan tiba-tiba mati saat saya mengalirkan mana saya" jawab naruto mencoba menjelaskan, perihal yang telah di alaminya.

Julius jelas saja merasa heran dengan kejadian ini, bahkan dirinya saja yang seorang kaisar sihir tidak mengalami itu sebelumnya penyihir-penyihir hebat dari clover tidak ada yang pernah seperti ini.

"bisakah kau ulangi, aku ingin melihat seperti apa kejadianya" kata Julius pada naruto untuk mengulang kembali.

"baiklah Julius-sama, dan aku minta jangan 1 burung tapi 3 atau lebih untuk lebih memperjelas" kata naruto pada Julius.

"baiklah, bawakan 6 burung ley kemari" peritah Julius pada salah satu petugas pengendali burung.

Keenam burung yang di minta segera di lepaskan dan langsung hinggap di tubuh naruto, 2 di bahu kiri dan kanan dan dua lagi di kepala.

"baiklah, kau bisa mulai sekarang" kata Julius pada naruto.

'aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa akan terjadi hal yang sama nantinya, tapi aku akan coba mengalirkan manaku 6 kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya' pikir naruto.

Narutopun mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan mana miliknya pada keenam burung ley tersebut dan terus memompa pancaran mana miliknya agar 6 kalilipat lebih kuat untuk di serap oleh burung ley.

Tapi! Tiba tiba keenam burung ley tersebut mengejang dan dalam detik keempat burung ley tersebut satu persatu jatuh tergletak di atas arena dengan keadaan mati dan tak lupa bulu-bulu dan seluruh tubuh mereka memutih dan menjadi kapur.

Semua orang di seluruh arena memandang heran hal tersebut dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan sihir apa yang digunakan oleh naruto barusan. Bahkan naruto sendiripun heran akan kejadian barusan, karna seingatya energy chakranya itu bersifat menyembuhkan bukanya menghancurkan.

'ini aneh sekali, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi!' pikir naruto 'tunggu dulu! jika chakraku bersifat menyembuhkan maka sihirku bersifat meracuni.' Tebak naruto 'ya sepertinya memang seperti itu kesimpulanya'

"jika seperti ini kita tidak tau apakah dia lulus atau tidak" gumam Julius. "tapi masih ada satu solusinya! Bagaimana jika kamu keluarkan satu teknik sihir miliku agar kami bisa menilainya" kata Julius memberi saran.

"baiklah, sepertinnya hanya hal itu yang dapat di lakukan" kata naruto.

"dan apa kau perlu ruang nak" kata Julius memberi penawaran pada naruto.

"tidak perlu Julius sama, tapi aku menginginkan satu permohonan untuk anda kabulkan" kata naruto pada Julius

"permohonan apakah itu nak, aku akan mengabulkanya jika aku bisa" jawab Julius dengan penuh kelembutan

"bolehkah aku mendapatkan kursi komandan jika aku bisa membuat semua orang di arena ini menunduk padaku" ucap naruto pada Julius.

"memangnya sekuat apa jurus yang akan kau gunakan itu sehingga kau begitu yakin, dan apakah akan melukai peserta lain nantinya" Tanya Julius pada naruto.

Percakapan tersebut hanya di dengar oleh tiga orang yaitu Julius,riser dan naruto sendiri, karna pembicaraan tadi seperti sebuah gumamman yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh orang dari jarak dekat saja.


End file.
